Anthony Foreman
|weapon =Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = |nationality = American |occupation = Gang leader Outlaw |voice = David St. Louis }} Anthony Foreman is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and stranger in [[Red Dead Online|''Red Dead Online]].'' History Background At some point before 1899, Anthony Foreman formed and became the leader of the Foreman Brothers gang, whom a young Tilly Jackson was a member of. However, she would eventually kill Anthony's cousin, Malcolm, and leave the gang. Since then, Anthony swore revenge on her, seeing her departure from the gang as abandoning what he considered her family. Events of ''Red Dead Online The protagonist can encounter Anthony at Radley's House, where he will initially hold them at gunpoint when they enter. However, he will relax when he realizes that their in search of work and contracts them to kidnap Jackson James, a man he claims has been speaking ill of him. Afterwards, Anthony can offer thefts, paid killings and other coach holdup missions to the player. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Anthony is first seen harassing Tilly while Arthur is searching for her in Valentine. When Arthur intervenes, he decides to back down and leaves. While the Van der Linde gang is staying at Shady Belle, Anthony and his gang later track down and kidnap Tilly, holding her at Radley's House. When Arthur and Susan Grimshaw arrive at the place to rescue Tilly. Grimshaw gains them entry by killing the lone Foreman gang member outside with a knife. Arthur enters the house and dispatches two gang members guarding Tilly. Tilly states to the duo that Anthony believes he owns her and went out to hunt with his gang. Anthony and two gang members flee when Arthur and Susan exit the back door an catch sight of them. Tilly asks Arthur and Susan to capture Anthony and that one riding in front is Anthony. Arthur with Susan pursue Anthony and his gang. After the gang members are defeated, Susan tells Arthur not to kill him but capture him so that Tilly can face him. Arthur lassos Anthony off his horse, hogties him, and brings him back to Radley’s House. When they arrive back to the house, Arthur cuts the ropes off his legs and holds a knife against his neck. Tilly argues with Anthony. She tells him that his cousin deserved to die and tells him to leave her alone. He promises her that he will leave her alone and Tilly walks away. Susan tells Arthur that it's his choice whether to spare or to kill him. If Arthur had chosen to spare him, Anthony will continue being an outlaw by 1907. The Saint Denis Police Department has a bounty placed on him, requiring that he be captured alive. John Marston eventually takes the bounty and searches for him in the city slums, having been known to frequent Doyle's Tavern. Once John manages to discover Anthony, he flees, only to be apprehended by the bounty hunter and subsequently turned in to the Saint Denis jail. Mission appearances Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Polite Society, Valentine Style" * "No, No and Thrice, No" (can be killed) * "Bounty Hunting" (determinant) Red Dead Online * "Paid Killing" * "Coach Robbery" * "Horse Theft" * "Assassination" Trivia * If Anthony is spared, it states on his wanted poster that he is a former leader of a gang. While captured, he mentions that he left the gang shortly after the events of "No, No, and Thrice, No". Related Content de:Anthony Foreman es:Anthony Foreman Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Bounty targets in Redemption 2